Talk:Tucson John Doe (November 27, 2012)/@comment-38501417-20190907103938
This case caught my attention for some particular reasons. This guy was found in the Tohono O'odham reservation, and one would immediately assume he was one immigrant trying to cross illegally the US border. However, the map location of the decedent shows that he was found near Sandario road under a tree that is literally right next to a dirt road where you can obviously access in a vehicle. The location in my opinion is not that remote as you'd expect from an immigrant attempting to cross through the dessert. Along with this, there are a couple more details that in my completely unprofessional opinion just don't add up compared to dozens of other similar cases I've seen. First of all, most UIDs found in these areas, are found carrying several trivial items such as photos of beloved ones in their wallets (along with wallets obviously), Mexican or other Latin American countries currencies, and even some are found carrying fake ID cards, stuff like that. This guy didn't have literally anything of that with him. Also, the shirt he was wearing looks like an inexpensive one. However, it's interesting to note that the washing instructions tag is written in English, and it also says 'Made in Pakistan'. It's really uncommon for a shirt sold in Mexico or Latin America to be made in Pakistan, and have instructions printed in English. Most of the inexpensive generic-style clothing sold in Mexico and Latin America is manufactured in the same country, or in the worst case is imported from China, and it also has their respective tags printed in Spanish (even if they are imported from China), as far as I know most of the international clothing manufacturers print their cloth tags in the language from the market they are exporting them to. Which makes me think the shirt he was wearing was a model imported and sold in the United States. And finally, what caught my attention the most, was that the only item they found with him, was a blue Samsung cellphone. That's kinda weird, it's really uncommon for illegal immigrants to carry with them cellphones, electronic devices, or any other valuable articles. Moreover, that cellphone is a model exclusively sold in the US as it was made for Verizon. Most US cellphones (especially Verizon ones in my experience) have a lot of problems with Mexican and Latin American providers and even though it's not uncommon to find these kind of cellphones being sold in flea markets, pawn shops or online stores, it's uncommon for people to buy them since the price difference is not that far from a national cell phone. Therefore my guess on this is that the cell phone must have been originated and purchased in the US. That might also be a promising lead. I'd hope there was more information about if they ever tried to track the cellphone down. NamUS also lists that they didn't recover his hands. Given the location of the decedent it would be totally normal and logical to think that his hands gone eventually missing because of the animal activity or something. But then I stop for a second and think, what if maybe (and just maaaaaybe) his hands were intentionally removed to prevent identification from fingerprints? Since he was only skeletal remains when he was found that wouldn't have been that much helpful by the discovery time, but what if someone anticipated that the body might have been found earlier? Again, I'd wish there was more information from the medical examiner and if they ever determined if his hands were intentionally removed or not, but there's literally no information regarding that. Maybe I'm just overthinking all this and he was in fact an unfortunate victim from the cruel desert who tried to reach the American dream one way or another, but you never now.